First Times
by new born bliss
Summary: Eren is the last of his friends to turn 18, so they take him out to a strip club for the very first time. Ereri, Stripper!Levi AU


A/N: I just felt that this needed to exist for some reason. Maybe if the story takes off I'll write a sequel (I already have one in mind actually). anyway, enjoy!

This was mostly inspired **this** piece of fanart that my **friend** did (minus the pomp and circumstance playing the background)

* * *

"Gah! Where the hell are you taking me now?" The dark haired boy nearly fell on his face for what was the third time already, barely catching onto his friend's arm in time for support. "Damn it Jean you're a shitty guide." He complained as he heard laughter roll around him. He felt someone come closer to adjust his blindfold from slipping.

"What's the matter Eren? One drink is enough to get you _that_ drunk?" The teasing voice remarked from his left, where he felt Jean's hand clumsily gripping his arm, giving it a rough pull to one side or the other whenever they take a turn.

"If he can't hold steady while walking, can you imagine what's going to happen once we get there?" Connie's loud and excited voice reached Eren's ears from somewhere further ahead on the right. He grumbled under his breath in response. The group started cackling again both from the comment and from Eren's oblivious state of not understanding what was happening.

"I still don't get why Armin and Mikasa couldn't be a part of this." Eren thought out loud and heard Marco chuckling from his near right.

"Oh I think you'll be thankful they're not with us when we get there."

"Oh man" Jean was laughing loudly in his ear beside him "poor little Armin wouldn't last five minutes there. He'd have to claw his eyes out or something." Eren gulped uncomfortably. Where were they taking him? Flashing images of morgues and haunted houses scurried through his head and he shivered slightly. He wondered if it wasn't too late to suddenly tear off the blindfold and make a run for it.

He felt the hand holding him grip him more tightly, halting him to a stop.

"Okay Eren, we're here." He heard Marco say. Eren listened intently around him for hints of where he was, but there was nothing out of the ordinary, just the regular city noise of cars and people passing by. He reached for the blindfold, but another hand stopped him.

"No wait, let me to do the honors." Jean said proudly walking behind him and began to neatly untie the firm knot and slowly lift it from his eyes. Eren's eyes squinted instinctively from the bright flashing lights and blinked a few times to understand what was that blinking light he was looking at-

"Oh my god you've got to be fucking kidding me!" he exclaimed shocked while taking a step back. His three friends erupted with laughter louder than before. Connie had to lean on the wall for support, it looked like Jean had tears in his eyes, and even Marco was clutching his stomach.

Eren's shoulders slumped down as he stared at the sleazy 'topless bottom' sign right next to a neon light that resembled a woman laying down on her back naked with her legs crossed. "A strip club, seriously?" he asked staring at his friends in disbelief who have started to calm down from their fit. Eren crossed his arms impatiently waiting for them to cool down and explain.

"Happy 18th birthday!" All of them chanted together with their shit-eating grins plastered on their slightly tipsy faces.

"Now before we go in, Eren should know the rules." Marco turned to the other two boys with a questioning look.

"Yes!" Connie exclaimed excitedly "Eren-" he said coming closer and putting his arm around his shoulder "you made the grave mistake of letting us plan your birthday party, so whatever happens tonight, you brought this on yourself." He was clearly amused by the whole idea. Eren gulped audibly. The morgue and creepy haunted houses didn't seem that frightening anymore.

"Since our favorite idiot turned legal today, there are a lot of new paths and opportunities that have opened up for you, and we're gonna help you explore them all. That's why your birthday theme is 'first times'" Jean said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh god, what are you going to do?" Eren asked not hiding the fact that he was scared. There was literally nothing more terrifying than giving control of your evening and yourself to your drunk friends.

"_We_ are not going to be doing anything." Marco shook his head innocently, his face expression was considerably softer and less threatening than the other two.

"See, Eren, 18 is just a number. You're going to have to complete the tasks we give you to prove to us that you have truly become a man." Connie explained gleefully keeping his hands on Eren's shoulders. It was like he sensed that he was planning on running away from this.

"Fuck." Eren sighed defeated.

"Don't look so scared Eren! You already completed one task without even knowing it. You had your first drink!" Jean said trying to seem innocent and apologetic.

"But I've had drinks before, how is that a first time?" the dark haired boy asked confused.

"Well-" Jean said standing up a bit straighter, it seemed like he was expecting this question "this was your first _legal_ drink, the ones up until today didn't really count." Eren rolled his eyes in response. This was typical Jean logic, he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Your next task is quite obvious." Marco said gesturing to the strip club "Now c'mon, we're missing out on the performances!"

Eren was being leaded or more like pushed towards the entrance as he was savoring the last bits and pieces of dignity and pride that he was no doubt going to lose tonight. He stared at the open entrance coming closer to him with every step and saw the place for what it really was-his own personal hell.

The place was half decent. It wasn't some shithole with a stinky bar and crack head teenage girls as the strippers. It wasn't some prestige place either. If strip clubs could even be considered high class, that sounded kind of fucked up. There was a bar on their right, about a dozen tables across the entire place occupied with men in their forty's. Far on the left Eren spotted a few bright red curtains covering the entrances to probably one of those more private rooms. And Eren sort of hoped they would remain closed and private for him this evening.

His friends took him to the very front of the stage where there was a catwalk with a pole at the end of it, sitting down at the table with, as Jean put it, 'the best view' which was reserved just for them.

"So what exactly is my task?" Eren asked Connie loudly so he'd hear him through the blaring music. He wanted to be prepared in case they decided to throw him on the stage as well.

"To sit and watch the performance." Connie replied leaning back and throwing one of his arms back behind the backrest of the chair.

"How many tasks are there going to be?" he asked quickly seeing as another 'performance' was about to start.

"You'll see." Connie smirked. The dark haired waitress with an unbelievably tight and revealing costume consisting of a shiny bright red mini skirt and a vest of the same material that was barely hiding anything came up to them with their beers. Eren couldn't bear to look at her for an extended period of time and he heard Jean laughing from his reaction.

The whole experience and atmosphere was so uncomfortable Eren had sunken down in the chair as low as possible. His friends were lively and relaxed however, even Marco. They looked like they did this every Friday evening or they were just naturally comfortable being in this sort of place. Eren didn't know which option was more disturbing.

The music changed and a tall blonde walked out on the stage in black high heels, a light blue and black corset and a mini skirt in matching colors. Marco nudged him in the shoulder to look up and watch the show and Eren reluctantly did so.

The girl didn't look older than 25 as she smirked confidently, winked suggestively at a few customers who where wolf whistling at her and walked to the front to begin her dance. It was well choreographed, the stripper was a good dancer, but it was also very predictable (not that Eren was expecting a surprise magic show or anything) and sleazy.

Unlike with the waitress, somehow Eren didn't feel guilty staring at her, because she didn't seem real. All of her moves and facial expressions were thought out to the most little detail to appeal to the audience and there was nothing left of what was her. It didn't seem like he was watching an actual person perform, more like a directed screen play.

Of course Eren was looking way too much into it, people came in here to see the naked ladies and not to look for fucking depth, but Eren couldn't help it. Besides the obvious eye-catching body lines that were enough to get him slightly aroused (he was 18 for Christ sake), he didn't see what was so attractive about all this.

She was left wearing only a thong after five minutes and now there wasn't much dancing, just grinding against the strip pole and trying to strike one seductive pose after another. She looked over to their table but at no one at particular as she winked playfully while 'innocently' running her hands down her body.

"Now are you glad that Armin and Mikasa didn't come?" Eren was caught off guard with a question from Marco.

And there went his arousal.

However, he was actually really glad. Jean was right, Armin who wasn't only two years younger than them, but hadn't as much as tried an alcoholic drink wouldn't last here long. While the thought of Mikasa knowing he was in a place like this made him shiver in fear and he took a giant gulp of his beer.

When he looked back at the stage, the stripper was bowing down to the customers who were cheering her on and she was off from the stage quite quickly. Eren blinked a few times, was that it? He sat up straighter. He could do this. This wasn't as terrible as it seemed in his head.

"So how was it?" Jean asked smirking "Or do you need to run to the bathroom real quick?" he teased.

"It was good, she was really hot." Eren nodded while the others hummed and nodded to themselves in agreement. Eren breathed a sigh of relief.

"You guys got me really scared with the whole task and first time thing. I thought you were going to make me perform or something." He explained with half a chuckle while the others laughed in response.

"Damn, we should have made him do that!" Connie insisted on missing out on a good opportunity.

"We told you there was nothing to worry about." Marco shrugged taking a sip of his beer.

"Yeah, spending an evening sitting here isn't all that bad." Eren admitted leaning back on the chair confidently just like the rest of them.

"Wait, you can't expect you're going to be sitting here all night." Jean said burrowing his eyebrows "You completed one task, which is watch the show. During the next dance however…" Jean trailed off taking out a bunch of one dollar bills from his pocket waving them in front of Eren.

His eyes widened and he slowly began sinking down in the chair again. He knew this was too good to be true.

Meanwhile, Eren noticed that most of the men suddenly started leaving the place. The ones who were left were considerably younger. A few groups of women occupied the recently abandoned tables. Eren frowned in confusion.

"Why is everyone leaving?" he asked out loud. His friends seemed to have noticed it as well as they were looking around not sure of what to do.

"I don't know. The next dance should start any moment now." Marco said unsurely.

"Oh god, could it be?" Connie looked at Jean with a wide eyed expression and the later suddenly gripped the table as some realization hit him as well.

"It probably is!" he agreed and started laughing. Eren didn't have a good feeling about this, not one bit.

"What's going on?" he asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously while darting his eyes between his two friends.

"Well let's just say we took your preferences into account when we searched for strip clubs." Marco put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Eren was wearing a mildly scared and confused expression once again.

His question had barely started to leave his mouth when the music suddenly changed into some energetic indie rock piece and Eren's eyes widened and his voice got stuck in his throat upon looking at the stage.

The next stripper walked out on the stage with a confident, bossy and perhaps a somewhat bored face.

It was a god damn male stripper.

Eren sort of wanted to laugh, roll his eyes and die from embarrassment at the same time, yet he was left there with his mouth hanging slightly open like a fish.

He was different from the other dancer like day and night, and that observation wasn't even gender based. He walked on that catwalk not only like he owned the stage, but like owned the entire damn club. The stripper didn't possess any obvious physical assets: he didn't look particularly muscular, not the mention that he was considerably shorter. His half bowl cut, black hair that was separated at the middle was almost covering his narrow, heavy lidded eyes completely. Even his attire was entirely different: he was covered from neck to toe in an official looking uniform, which fitted his stern expression well.

He walked to the front of the stage, taking hold of the pole with his right hand and impatiently flicked his tongue over his teeth, looking at the ground while waiting for the music to reach a certain beat. Suddenly, he lifted his lower body up and tangled his legs around the top of the pole completely effortlessly and slid down quickly on the ground. There was an instant roar from the crowd, mostly from the women.

The entire dance was much more acrobatic, firm. The movements were fixated and fierce just like the beat and theme of the music. His entire posture and control of his body said that this wasn't his first time on stage. He knew exactly what he was doing and what affect it was creating.

He didn't make as much eye contact with the crowd as the other did. If Eren caught him looking at the crowd it was only a glimpse. The dance came naturally to him and he was doing it very professionally. It didn't look like he was doing it for the crowd, but for himself. It genuinely seemed that he was into climbing on that pole and doing a split while his legs were dangling in the air.

Only when he shrugged off his jacket and popped the top button of his shirt did the younger man remember what kind of show this was going to be. Eren suddenly felt very exposed and uncomfortable as he struggled to keep his eyes on the stripper who was slowly getting rid of his shirt as if he was savoring the feeling of fabric on his pale skin.

It felt…wrong, Eren guessed. It was like he was watching something that was taboo or at the very least not decent.

It wasn't the same like with the other dancer. This time Eren not only found the performance interesting and pleasing…it was downright hot. He didn't want to tear his eyes away from the domineering and naturally seductive stripper, which was making a deep blush start to cover his face.

At the same time though, Eren didn't want to seem like he was gawking at the now topless guy who was actually much more muscular and fit than he gave him credit for. So he took a few sips of his beer and glanced around the crowd in regular intervals to make it seem that he was only mildly interested in what was going on. Of course, little did Eren know that he looked like a complete idiot from aside.

An idiot, who had to cross his legs when the dancer grabbed at the belt of his pants and began to fumble with it. The dance became more dynamic as he threw in a few body rolls and went with the flow of the melody rather than the beat of it, showing just how flexible he was. And boy did that put creative thoughts in Eren's head.

He could physically feel himself getting warm in the face so he pressed the cold beer bottle against his cheek in a feeble attempt to cool it down.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go!" Jean urged him suddenly, shoving a few one dollar bills in his sweaty hand, catching him off guard.

He stared frightfully at the money while more heat traveled to his face. When he looked back up, the dancer was already wriggling his way out of his pants leaving him in only deep red, incredibly tight briefs. There were also black straps around his waist, chest, upper thighs and a vertical strap connecting all of the other ones, which went over his shoulders. The straps were obviously a part of the official uniform along with the almost knee high boots that he was wearing.

Eren glanced at his friends one last time with a fearful and pleading look while they looked like they were about to push him out of the chair if he didn't get moving. The young man shakily got up from his seat, clenching and crumbling the pieces of paper in his hand. The fact that he was the first one to approach the dancer like that wasn't helping either.

His legs carried him uncertainly towards the edge of the catwalk which was only a few good steps away. The stripper was oblivious to his presence as he repeated the move where he held himself upside down on the pole while his legs were extended into a split. He swung the legs up and down while slowly sliding down the pole.

The dancer suddenly looked up to the crowd and right at Eren who was unceremoniously ogling at the guy's crotch that was right in front of his red flushed face while holding up a few completely crushed dollar bills in his visibly shaking hand.

Eren knew that he looked like a complete imbecile and he could hear his friends laughing at him from the table behind him. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Shove the money in his face and run? Or put it between the straps…and then run? Eren wondered as he suddenly became very aware of the fact that he could hear and almost feel the dancer breathing as well as see the little beads of sweat covering his body making it glisten.

He opened his mouth, but he didn't even know why, he had nothing to say. This was the wrong time for his brain to start malfunctioning. He heard himself start to stammer something incoherent when the stripper stepped closer, leaning down a bit to just take the money from his hand instead of letting him put it under the straps or in his underwear.

The dancer seemed neither disgusted nor particularly pleased, which was a good thing. Eren guessed he saw that he was struggling with this or he just preferred to do it this way. Either way the dark haired boy breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the stripper step back.

Though, his little moment liberation was over when the stripper proceeded to slowly stuff the money down his briefs himself…while looking straight at Eren and almost unconsciously slightly biting down on his bottom lip.

Eren sort of wished he had something to lean on, because the shiver that went through his body made him weak at the knees. Only when he felt his mouth going dry did he realize he had it open the entire time while watching him.

The teasing was over and he went back to his dancing on the pole while Eren walked back to the table like after a cold shower.

"All done!" he said a bit too loudly while avoiding looking straight at his friends. He was barely looking at anything straight at that moment actually.

His friends were failing to hold their amusement and hilarity as they patted him on the back saying good job. Eren knew the dance was coming to an end but he refused to look at the stage. Instead, he sat there fascinated by the texture and the coldness of his glass bottle.

"It's okay Eren, it's over now." Jean nudged him and he heard the song coming to an end as well. He sighed and lifted his eyes only to land his eyes on the stripper's naked ass. He was still pulling some finishing dance moves before collecting his discarded clothes and walking off the stage without as much as a glance at the audience. Eren's face went red immediately as Jean exploded with laughter again.

"You dick!" Eren accused hitting him in the arm slightly.

"I bet you'd love to get a load of his." Connie wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh piss off." He remarked rolling his eyes.

"I haven't seen you blushing this much ever since Mikasa found your porn stash." Jean was a bit more than tipsy as his voice was louder than needed.

"Awesome." Eren sarcastically dropped "Any other embarrassing moments of my life that you'd like to share?"

"Oh! How about that time when-" Marco started with a smile.

"I was only kidding!" Eren exploded. "Christ, this was the strangest thing I've ever done in my life." He shook his head raising his eyebrows.

"The night isn't over yet though!" Jean said gleefully while getting up from the chair "You don't have to look so scared Eren. This one is actually easy, promise!"

All of them went outside for a moment into the chilly night's air. There were a few other groups of people standing by, having a smoke, waiting for a cab or just lingering and chatting with their friends. It was a relief to be away from the loud music for a bit. Eren could hear the loud ringing in his ears.

Jean was leaning a bit, searching for something in his front jeans pocket. He stumbled a bit and Marco went up to hold him upright as the blond finally fished out a pack of cigarettes and offered it to Eren. The later slumped his shoulders slightly, but said nothing as he took one. This wasn't his first smoke (but according to the rules it was going to be his first _legal_ smoke) so he wasn't nervous, although he didn't enjoy doing it for the most part.

Everyone stayed quiet mostly, each taking a cig and lighting it up in silence with the small exception of Jean asking Marco to take one as well, just to keep Eren company. He caved in eventually after Jean gave him his best drunk puppy look.

The taste wasn't as bad as Eren remembered, it wasn't very strong. It was actually kind of good in the way that it was relaxing. The poisonous smoke filling his lungs calmed him down from both the show and the drinks. Not another word was said between them up until they finished their cigs, it looked like everyone was enjoying that moment of momentary peace.

Once they walked back in Jean livened up again from the loud music and turned to Eren.

"I'm afraid this is going to be your last task, Eren." He said disappointed. _Oh thank the gods in heaven_. "We had to think about this for a while before we realized there's one more thing you've never done." Eren gulped. "Your task is to walk around this place and get a guy or a girl to give you their phone number."

"Oh for the love of…" Eren put his head in his hands.

"Don't be overdramatic Eren." Connie rolled his eyes. "Who knows, maybe you'll get a date? Anyway, we'll be waiting over there by the red curtains, maybe we'll manage to get in one of those private rooms so just search for us." He shrugged and all of them started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Eren exclaimed "What if I don't get the number?"

"Oh come on, of course you're gonna get it." Marco said positively.

"You can use any means you want, just get it. Otherwise, you're going to have to stuff more money down strippers' panties." Connie threatened.

"And this is really my last task?" Eren asked suspiciously.

"Promise." Jean even put a hand on his chest where his heart should be.

His friends walked away almost out of his eyesight. There was another performance going on, only this time it was a female stripper, but Eren didn't feel the need to stare at her. Besides, he sincerely doubted he would see anything more impressive and arousing than the previous stripper.

He scanned the place and came to the conclusion that the bar was the place where he would most likely succeed. The people sitting around the tables were all in groups so that option was out. He endured enough of public embarrassment in one night. Meanwhile near the bar he spotted a few loners on the high stools sipping their drinks.

One in particular who caught his eye was this quite short woman, perhaps a few years older than him, with longish blonde hair tied in a neat pony tail. She looked very bored and tired, and somehow Eren got the false impression that it would be easy.

Eren glanced at the back and saw his friends watching him from afar. Well at least the two of them, Jean wasn't there with them for some reason. He huffed determinedly and reminded himself that the sooner he did this, the sooner he could go and start actually partying with his friends. Of course, his self assurance didn't change the fact that his hands were sweating and he had absolutely no idea how to do this.

Thankfully for the young man, the seat next to the woman was empty. He sat down uncertainly and glanced at her sideways seeing her twirl the whisky glass in her hand slowly, watching as the remaining last sip of her drink sloshed around. Eren tried to remember how these things went in movies, took three deep breaths and turned to her.

"Hey uh c-can I buy you a drink? You know uh, like another one?" Well it could've gone worse he thought. He could've puked on her.

The girl slowly turned her head in his direction with the same bored and expressionless face. She stayed quiet for a good 15 seconds just staring at him and blinking from time to time. Eren wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole from how intimidating the staring contest was.

Eren opened his mouth because maybe she didn't hear him, but no words were coming out of it. Oh god why did his brain hate him so much, why couldn't he just say something? Just anything, literally any words would do.

"No, thanks." She responded finally, turning back to her glass as Eren was about to explode from the awkwardness. Color drained out of him from the rejection. Damn, he couldn't give up that easily.

"Oh are you sure? 'Cause it's really no trouble-" Eren started, but gave up half way with a sigh "Okay look, I don't really want to do this." The girl lifted her head again. "See I came here with my friends who gave me a bunch of stupid tasks to do and I'm supposed to get your number somehow. I don't really want to put myself through the embarrassment and lie to you. It's not fair to you. So could please do me a favor and at least pretend that you're writing down your number, even if it's just random numbers. It'd be really awesome and if you want I really _will_ buy a drink as a thank you." Eren rambled a bit, but it was better that his motif was out in the open. Well at least he felt better. The girl took a moment to think.

"I'm glad that you're being honest with me." she nodded approvingly. Eren's face brightened up as he took a napkin from his far left and started to scramble, where to get a pen when the girl continued "but the answer is no." she deadpanned, stood up and walked away.

Eren froze in place. He contemplated calling after her, but he didn't think he could stand another confrontation with her. He glimpsed quickly at the back of the club and saw that his friends were nowhere in sight. His heartbeat quickened as he asked the bartender for a pen and quickly scribbled the first set of numbers that he could think of. He looked back but still didn't see them. Eren folded the napkin and put it in his pocket. They didn't see it so it didn't happen. Connie said that he could use any means necessary anyway.

The dark haired boy made his way to the back of the club in search for his friends. Once he got there though, they were nowhere around to be seen. He glanced over the entire club, eyeing the tables, but there was nothing. Then he spotted that one of the private rooms' curtains were slightly open meaning it was vacant. It was the only one left really.

This was the only other option Eren thought as he cautiously peeked inside the room. The lights were on and he could see a large red and black couch at the end of the small room with a little table in front of it. The room was empty and Eren frowned in confusion.

"Can I help you?" he heard near his right ear and jumped a little like being caught doing something illegal. To his surprise the same male stripper was standing beside him staring him down with a penetrating gaze. He was now fully dressed in his uniform from before. Eren could smell cigarette smoke and the cold night air on him. Eren's voice got stuck in his throat as he began to stutter a bit.

"Uh yeah. I-I'm looking for my friends, three of them. They're supposed to be here, b-but I can't find them."

The stripper hummed thoughtfully in response while flicking his tongue over his teeth.

"So you're Eren?" he inquired raising an eyebrow. Eren took half a step back defensively. _What the hell?_

"Uh, yes?" he responded tentatively. The shorter man's face remained locked in a poker face though.

"Good. Come with me." he motioned to him and turned to the open private room. Eren stood there for a few seconds hesitating before following him in.

"You know who I am?" he asked burrowing his eyebrows. The stripper walked around him and closed the curtains fully. Eren was getting a bad feeling about this.

"Don't flatter yourself." He dropped "Your friends told me." he said while taking what looked like something similar to an egg timer, brushing the dust off it. "I'm Levi by the way. Guess we're even on the name basis now." He glanced up at him extending his hand. Eren took it and his face flushed a bit at the firmness of the grasp.

"So you know where my friends are?" Eren asked hopefully.

"Yeah. They left."

"W-what?!" Eren stepped back again in shock. Levi proceeded to turn on some music which was of similar genre to what he danced to. "Why?" he demanded.

"They wanted to surprise you. They told me to tell you to go home after this so I guess they're waiting for you there." he explained walking around the small room, placing the timer and shrugging out of his jacket.

"After what?"

Without further ado Levi stepped closer, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, spun him around and pushed him down on the couch smoothly and effortlessly.

"Your friends bought you a lap dance." He stated calmly while Eren's eyes widened comically. "Oh and they also told me to tell you that they lied." He added as an afterthought walking closer so he'd be standing in between Eren's legs.

"W-wait!" Eren pleaded. _This was fucking ridiculous_. Levi halted. "I think this is just a misunderstanding. I-I'm sorry for wasting your time but I think I'm just going to go back to my friends now." He stammered feeling his palms start to sweat again. Eren attempted to get up from the couch, but Levi suddenly raised his right leg, putting his foot on his chest and pushing him back down.

"I was instructed not to let you leave. So sit the fuck down and let me do my damn job." He ordered raising his head dominantly. Eren merely swallowed loudly in response.

Levi took the egg timer thing and set it for ten minutes before placing it on the table and turning his attention back to Eren. Levi fixed his eyes firmly on his as he started to slightly sway his hips from side to side as if getting warmed up.

Eren was so tense he thought he was going to rip a muscle in half, but he couldn't stop staring at Levi. Mainly because there was no one around to judge or laugh at him for doing it.

He hated his friends for putting him in a situation like that, for leaving him and for lying to him as well. Of course, Eren was lying to himself right now, because this was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"So what's the deal with your friends buying you a lap dance? Can't afford one yourself?" Levi asked casually after a while. He was keeping up the conversation while turning around and starting to slightly grind on him still swinging his hips. Eren wanted to jump back a mile when he felt his ass suddenly brush against his own dick, and also to pull him down fully on his lap at the same time.

"What? No!" Eren exclaimed offensively. His heart was beating loud in his ears and he had trouble forming his thoughts when all he could think about was wrapping an arm around the stripper's firm waist and sliding his hand over his abs. Damn those overactive teenage hormones.

"Uh it's sort of my birthday today, so they organized a party for me with the theme 'first times' and I had to do some tasks and stuff."

"Like stuffing money down my pants?" Levi asked leaning back on his right shoulder whilst keeping his ass swinging in the air, not quite touching him. Levi turned his head looking at him with a smug smirk. Eren nodded instead of answering because holy shit he was inches away from him. He could feel the puffs of breath on his face and he could so easily just catch his bottom lip with his teeth. Eren unconsciously bit down on his lip refusing to look away from Levi. This wasn't a lap dance, it was plain horrible torture for the sexually deprived mind.

"Oh I see." He replied getting off of Eren's shoulders and back to just slightly grinding on him. "The thing is, I don't really do lap dances, but your friends were insisting that _I'd_ do it. They were starting to annoy me actually." He stated with obvious distaste. Eren felt the need to explain why, but he needed to avoid telling him the truth. He figured that literally any other explanation would be better than the truth, so he just opened his mouth and dropped.

"Yeah that's cause I've never been with a guy." _You fucking idiot_. Eren closed his eyes and thought about firing that part of his brain which was in charge of making these decisions.

Levi stayed quiet for a few moments, and the fact that Eren couldn't see his face was nerve wrecking.

"Really?" he asked curiously turning around to face him again. Levi straddled him this time and repeated the same sway of hips just from the front. He leaned in a bit closer and mumbled quietly "I thought it had something to do with the fact that you couldn't keep your eyes off me during my performance."

Eren's face and neck went to a deep vermilion now as he didn't know what to say. Was- was he flirting with him? Given his rude attitude at the beginning it was more likely he was just mocking him though. Eren continued staring straight at him, despite knowing the fact that his embarrassment and excitement were painfully obvious.

Levi's face suddenly turned from smug to a bit guilty.

"I didn't realize this was just a prank." He said more to himself, frowning slightly "I charged your friends double the standard and you're just a fucking virgin." He stopped suddenly while thinking something over. He reached for the timer which said that only four minutes were left. Levi was about to add some time, but he halted and turned to Eren again.

"The theme was 'first times' you said?"

"Yeah." Eren answered curtly. He didn't dare move or breathe while staring at Levi, waiting to see what he would decide to do.

"I can contribute to that." He shrugged slightly before leaning down and catching Eren's lips in his own. Eren drew in a sudden sharp breath and didn't think twice about opening his mouth and giving Levi's tongue access. There was a mixture of being incredibly nervous and excited which was making Eren feel like his heart was about to jump out of his chest.

The kiss was surprisingly soft and slow, something he wouldn't have expected from a guy like him. But it was good, it was more than good it was fucking _great_, because he had been making a fool out of himself the entire night, yet he was making out with the hottest guy in the club. Maybe the universe didn't hate him after all.

When Levi started to feel Eren beginning to relax into the kiss he sat down on his lap fully, tangling one of his hands in Eren's hair, pulling on it and turning his head at the angle he preferred best. It didn't take them long to get into a proper rhythm with each other and sliding their lips and tongues in almost perfect sync.

All too soon though, Levi pulled away and leaned a bit back from Eren. The contact loss seemed so sudden to him that the younger man instinctively leaned forward slightly. It was getting so good, it couldn't just stop now. He stared at the stripper that was sent down to him from the gods, with his slightly glossed and used lips, and heavy lidded eyes as his lust craving mind tried to think of ways to bring those lips back on his.

"So there's another first time for you." Levi said finally and _oh god no_ he was about to get off from him. Eren's mind suddenly panicked as he thought _no, fuck_ he had to do something while the moment was still there, and reached out for him before he could stop himself. He would regret doing this when they throw him out of the club, he concluded cupping Levi's jaw and attaching his lips back where they should be.

It was desperate, open mouthed and sloppy, but Eren didn't care, he just wanted to get one last taste of that mouth before Levi shoved him off. To his surprise though, not only did the stripper allow Eren to do that, he responded just as fiercely as Eren had attacked him. Levi's hand was on Eren's shoulder this time, pushing him against the couch, biting on his bottom lip and claiming or more like violating his mouth with his tongue.

Eren was surprised at the needy and almost whiny noises coming out from him, but he couldn't bring himself to care. That timer was ticking down fast and he was going to cherish every second of it, he thought as he tangled his hand in Levi's jet black and ridiculously soft hair while his other hand wrapped around Levi's waist.

He was completely wrong about this guy, Eren thought. He thought Levi was arrogant and too bossy for his own good, when actually he had a heart of fucking gold giving Eren a present like that and letting him slightly slide his hand beneath his shirt. And Eren had the will strong as steel for resisting the urge to start thrusting his hips up against his.

The alarm suddenly went off and _no no no_ it was too soon, Eren thought as he straight out refused to leave Levi's lips while the device buzzed annoyingly. Though, Levi forced himself away from him as Eren actually let out a sort of a whining sound. Levi leaned back a bit with a pissed look on his face and the younger man froze in fear. Oh god, he wasn't going to punch him in the face, was he? However, Levi leaned back and angrily grabbed the timer, throwing it to the other side of the room. Eren heard it hit the ground with a loud clank as it finally shut up.

Levi turned back to Eren with a calm and collected face, but only now Eren noticed that he was breathing harshly and his face was flushed. Without a word, he leaned forward again so his face was hovering slightly over Eren's, his mouth was slightly ajar and hanging inches below his. Eren tried to reach them, but Levi kept pulling away while staring into Eren's eyes, always keeping the same few inch distance between them.

"You're one greedy brat." He breathed finally.

"I don't see you complaining." Eren retorted a bit smugly. It was a miracle he could even speak. Levi smirked ever so slightly in response before taking Eren's bottom lip between his teeth and continuing his previous mission of tasting every inch of his mouth.

As soon as Eren felt Levi start to slightly roll his hips down on his, he couldn't hold back the moans and whimpers even if he wanted to. Eren was still a bit unsure as he placed his hands on Levi's upper thighs and hesitantly slid them over his ass. In response, Levi grinded down harder and moved on from his lips to his neck, sucking and nibbling on the skin beneath his ear as Eren squirmed underneath.

He spent a good few minutes on that one spot, making it nice and red before suddenly sliding off of him and settling in between his legs instead. Eren frowned in confusion while Levi squatted down, or kneeled down, Eren couldn't really tell, and began fumbling with Eren's belt. The young man's eye widened and his heart beat picked up at least at double speed. And of fucking course Levi looked straight at Eren while undoing his belt because he was the goddamn expert of leather and metal, and making Eren lose his mind.

Eren threw his head back in disbelief, because oh god this was actually going to happen, Levi didn't look like he was fucking around, he was about to get sucked off by a god damn male stripper. The universe fucking _loved him_. He sighed in relief as he felt his dick hitting the open air and all of his thoughts were quickly replaced with a joint _oh god yes_ from all of the corners of his mind as Levi just took him down.

It was wet and incredibly warm, and Eren was panting after half a minute. He wanted to look down at him, he really did but his neck was locked in place. He wanted to throw it more and more back, it started to physically hurt from the strain, but he couldn't give a shit even if he tore a muscle.

Eren knew he wouldn't hold out for long, fuck he had been aching in his pants ever since the lap dance. So with a last thought of screw dignity he grabbed hold of Levi's hair, pulling on it perhaps a bit too hard. Even if Levi was complaining, it was coming out in the form of appreciative noises and hums around his dick. Eren didn't even notice when his moans reached an octave higher, but apparently Levi did as he put a hand on his hips steadying him.

It took a few good strokes and Levi's tongue running over the underside of his length before his hips started hitching and he pretty much screamed out while gripping Levi's hair way too hard. Eren's vision went white and he was seeing stars or maybe heaven with its own angelic choir as his body went limp.

"Wow." Was all that Eren managed to say once he was able to lift his head. Levi was wiping his mouth with a napkin by the table and smirked a bit arrogantly. Eren pulled up his jeans and noticed the obvious bulge in Levi's pants.

"Uh, do you want me to-?" Eren began a bit awkwardly. Levi glanced down at himself momentarily before shaking his head.

"This was just for you." he stated as Eren got up from his seat with great difficulty because holy shit he felt weak. "Happy birthday, kid." He smiled slightly placing a chaste kiss on his lips before sticking a cigarette in his mouth and leaving the room just like that.

Eren blinked a few times as the curtain swung back, staring at the broken pieces of the timer on the floor, and let out a short laugh. This was all sorts of ridiculous and unbelievable, but it still somehow happened to him. His own personal hell somehow turned into his own personal heaven.

He kept smiling to himself and shook his head every once and again while walking home. Eren couldn't believe his previous assumption was _that_wrong. Letting your friends plan your evening is a wonderful idea.


End file.
